Singing in the Shower
by Usa-chanLUVS
Summary: Tony thinks that the avengers could start a band, Bruce disagrees.
1. The voices of Stark Tower

**I unfortunately own nothing, The Avengers belong to Marvel.**

Singing in the Shower

Bruce Banner's POV:

Bottom line the avengers will not be starting a band and here's why, now don't get me wrong I've come to care about my team mates a lot, some more than others. We will not start a band no matter what Tony thinks. I'm not going to be apart of it anyway. The only one he might get would be Clint and/or Natasha. Steve and I stand on firm ground opposing this silly escapade.

Natasha had some pipes, that sounded like they were clogged, or under too much stress. She was so unaware of how bad she sounded either that or she didn't care and no one was brave enough to tell her to stop. The sound would echo through the tower, and I can only think about how perfect Clint is for her, because he was either tone def, highly unlikely, or he just didn't care. He would cheer her on and continue right along singing with her.

Clint had a nice voice, kind of a rugged sound to it, during karaoke nights he would sing bye bye Miss American Pie, but if you ask Tony the real fun began when he had a few drinks. If you could get him drunk enough he would try and sing old Celtic songs or sea shanties, it was all good fun and laughs. Until, it was time to take him to bed because he would sing the same blasted song about whose boots have been under my bed over and over.

Captain Rogers would sound glorious should he ever choose to sing in front of everyone again, but I think after Tony's jab about America the Beautiful being his favorite song might've just broke his heart. Insanely enough because it _was_ his favorite song. That and a couple church hymns which sound marvelous but I'm not a big fan of worshiping a deity. The laughter wouldn't have gotten so bad if he didn't talk about how Jazz was the devils music. Just wait until he hears death metal, or rap for the first time. He might just reconsider, or faint, but apart from that he still didn't have the best voice in the tower.

Tony's voice sounded like all the ballads of the 80's mixed with the sound of an angel's chorus, a tone that could melt the hearts of any who heard him. I will never tell him though he's a little too aware of the fact. I tried once and he told me I was pretty much his groupie, and he started rambling so I tuned out and went back to my experiment. (looking back that's probably where this all began)

What his voice alone could do to me was shameful, anything from a whisper gently placed on the back of my ear, to a rough groan muffled through our mouths. If I ever tell him the way his voice affects me, I would be his new play toy, and even worse his ego might too big to fit in the front door. However, hearing him rant is enough for me, just the sound of his annoyed and frustrated voice are what makes stark tower feel like home.

Tony Stark POV:

First we are so starting a band, Bruce just isn't aware he's apart of it yet. He says he can't sing, ha can't or won't. Either way I will get a band, if he wants to be a groupie I am just _fine_ with that. Natasha is the only real obstacle; Clint refuses to see that so we're probably breaking up soon, but I could see a reunion tour somewhere in the future.

Second, Banner thinks just because he's in the shower we can't hear him sing, well, no one else can really, accept me. It better be only me that hears him sing. Waking up in someone's bed the next day and not having to run to get out before they wake up, or in this case get out of the shower is a great feeling. His singing isn't spectacular not like _mine_, but it has just a touch of confident awkward geekiness that is just so alluring. It was like a sweet teenage dream the first time his singing woke me up. I mean wow, but leave it to me to ruin the moment by sneaking up on him. My mistake, he's right I should know better, but in my defense at least he didn't ruin any clothes hulking out this time.


	2. The Band

I own nothing, no rights, and nada. Bon voyage, enjoy the ship.

Tony POV

Well since Natasha is both stubborn and scary I will let her participate in our band, but snaps and claps only! Also Clint can play guitar, who knew? I always pictured him… in a nest with baby birds…off topic. Now of course, I am playing _lead_ guitar, so we have two vocalists/guitarists and one back up dancer…we're hardly a band yet but no matter. I know for a fact that the star spangled blunder learned how to play drums as a way to expel pent up energy. I guess you can, teach an old dog, new tricks. Ha I'm Hilarious. Right so I need to be nice, _nice_, hmm, well I'll give it a try. I mean he was the one singing church songs and blabbering about the morale of the country. Ha ha, oh man I better not start laughing again that was, how did Bruce put it, oh yes, asinine. (I told him my ass was definitely a ten, which he didn't find as funny as me, but I still got a smirk!) Alright I'll try _nice_.

Tony found him lounging in the kitchen at a bar stool reading and drinking coffee.

"Steve Rogers, how are ya, you old geezer you?" Steve gave Tony a shrug. Shit that wasn't nice was it. "What I meant was I'm sorry you were hurt when we laughed at you and we're thinking of starting a band. We would like you there to" Tony had to stifle the laughter threatening to break out, "keep our morale up." Tony ended with a Stark level of charm in his smile.

The captain looked disbelievingly back at him, "Tony, I accept your apology. However we don't really have the same tastes in music."

Damn it, why haven't I thought of that. Oh I got it.

"Listen Cap, have you ever heard of Christian rock music?" Steve leaned in with a look of concern, so Tony started again before he could say anything. "Well it's great, actually I'd say mediocre but you would like it. All we would be asking is for you to play the drums like they do, I'll have Jarvis find you some Christian rock to listen to and then you can get back to me."

Tony walked away as a confused Steve sat there with Jarvis pulling up play lists for him to listen to. Stark paused only to look over is shoulder to see his face change into a combination of surprised and excited. Nailed it, Tony was a quick thinker if anything. Now with Captain Stars and Stripes on board all that was left was the big, green, negativity, machine.

Bruce's POV:

He was down in the labs to work, yes work, but then trouble walked in with a capital T.

"NO. No. no. I will not. Tony, no."

"That's not what you said last night." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. Bruce tried to frown, but found it increasingly difficult.

"Look Tony I'm not a stage performer, especially not a singer, do you know what that would do to my blood pressure?"

"Gosh don't make yourself feel so old, live a little Banner" It took Tony until after Bruce buried his face in his hands to realize what he'd meant. "I bet the Hulk would love to sing, and hey that could be our gimmick, we'd sell tickets like hotcakes."

Bruce continued to rub is eyes in frustration, when was Tony going to learn. You'd think by now he'd quit trying to surprise him and press the limits of his control. Especially after the shower incident, I mean come on.

_**Flash Back**_

Tony is hopeless, or maybe he makes me hopeless, sometimes I think we could talk for days about endless scientific possibilities, and then all it takes is one whisper to have me babbling. One touch to make me forget what we were discussing, one kiss to have me… tongue tied in a manner of speaking. Hmm. Tongue tied, I feel like that's a song, dammit he's got me thinking about music. I wish I could be mad, but when I'm lying next to him, watching him sleep, I just can't be. Even in the early morning his arc reactor lights up his face, the slight blue hue accenting the morning's golden glow across his skin. I hate to leave such a beautiful sight, seeing a man constantly thinking and moving be so relaxed and calm, but I need a shower and coffee.

After sneaking delicately out of bed as possible Bruce peeled off his boxers and hopped in the shower. Still having his thoughts on music he started humming, and then realized he knew the song. "Take me to your best friend's house, Go around this roundabout, Oh yeah" he smiled and felt the Hulk smile too. "Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now, Oh yeah." Hulk liked this song, why Bruce could never guess. "Don't take me tongue tied, Don't wave no goodbye, Don't...Right!"

As Bruce continued shampooing and singing Tony stirred and found himself wandering toward the obvious source of the sound. Having been overwhelmed by Starky impulsiveness he stripped and slowly slid into the shower to surprise his lover. This was a bad idea. After frightening him a combination of embarrassment and surprise Bruce would normally be able to cope, but he was unable to contain it because Hulk was enjoying the song so much. After Hulking out and busting his shower to pieces of rubble Bruce blacked out the rest of his transformation. Coming to, he blinked to see Tony singing to him, the sound only distracted his anger for a moment; Banner went into total lecture mode about safety. Neither Tony nor Bruce wants that to happen ever again.

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Tony please you have no idea how dangerous that would be." Bruce was trying to stress the importance of safety again.__Tony proceeded to give him the puppy dog eyes, with Stark charm level 8. Bruce was tired and only currently able to handle a level 5 attack, but he remained strong. "I will not, I repeat WILL NOT GO ON STAGE!"

Here Tony saw his opening " Then by all means Brucey don't go on stage" A smirk played out across his face as he turned to pretend to be interested in something on the lab table.

"Excuse me?" He must have heard wrong Tony Stark never gives up this easy.

"I said, don't go on stage. Be in our band but be off stage simple right? I mean you said so yourself that the stage is what scares you. If no one can see you, there's nothing to fear, and that my friend is why you have so many doctorates."

Bruce was about to retort but Tony had a point he could stay off stage, and the big guy did like music. "Alright Tony, I'm in. What about Captain Rogers, and Thor?"

"Well Capscicle is total chill with it now, and as for the god of thunderous sounds he will be in charge of pyro technics." Tony was beaming with happiness.

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose, what in the world did he just agree to.


End file.
